


Noodle and 2D

by nug_pot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_pot/pseuds/nug_pot
Summary: - it is where they fall in love its 10 chapters so i hope yew like it :p-





	

Noodle  
and 2D’s love story  
Made by: Nug_pot

Chapter one: love from the  
start 

It was a day while the gorillaz were practicing for their new  
song. They were doing good, but then a new guitarist  
came into the band from a box. Her name was Noodle,  
she was 10 when she first joined, she was the only one  
that aged in the entire band. 2D loved her from the start  
and even thought of her as a sister, but that didn't last for  
long over the years she grew and got older and 2D  
started to get feelings for her. Noodle didn't know until  
Murdoch told her. 2D heard them talking, he blushed so  
much a little tear came out of his eye, he just breaths and  
just thinks “if only she was mine”. After that day, they  
were on break just to chill out from playing so much, and  
2D was in his room asleep, Noodle came in a gave him a  
little kiss on the forehead, 2D woke up to such a sweet  
kiss. He gasps in excitement and he was blushing so  
much, he had strong feelings for Noodle, she was a teen  
-  
and so was 2D. He really liked her, he wanted to ask her  
out but he was too afraid, Murdoc said in my door frame  
saying “you like her” 2D gasps in nervousness and he  
blushed where his entire face was covered in red. He  
loved her so much, he wanted to tell her, murdoc said  
“stop being a wuss and ask her out!” Come on stop being  
a wuss said murdoc. Go get her! 2D ran out the door and  
seeing if she was in her room practicing her guitar, in 2D’s  
mind he was thinking that was the most beautiful girl he  
ever saw with her black hair and her cuteness. He wanted  
that so bad then Noodle saw 2D and said “2D come in”  
2D walked in and his face was still and very red noodle  
said “Umm 2D are you ok?” 2D passes out from all the  
excitement. Noodle gets some water and pours it on him  
2D woke up Noodle giggled “i guess you’re nervous” 2D  
wipes away the water from his face and giggles and says  
“yeah haha” Noodle laughed a little more and said “silly  
2D i know you have a huge crush on me i’ve known for a  
while haha”. He blushed once more and was saying  
“you...you...do” yes silly said noodle 2D was confused  
then noodle said “i think i might be able to help your  
-  
confusion” noodle kisses on the lips 2D blushes so much  
he looks like a tomato Noodles giggles “i love you 2D” 2D  
is so happy 

It is a little bit after that murdoc says “when are you guys  
going to stop cuddling!” 2D was crushed by Noodle’s tight  
hug and noodle said “never!!”. Noodle said meanly “he's  
-  
mine go away” she kissed his cheek and 2D blushed even  
more than before she said “leave”! Murdoc had a bad  
mood and he was grumpy he said in a grumpy way  
“fineeee”.... He slammed the door then noodle said to 2D  
“2D dont leave me please!, You are my everything and i  
love you so much!!” 2D said “i won’t noodle” 2D hugged  
noodle and kissed her on the forehead i can’t believe  
you're almost 18! Noodle looked at 2D she became sad  
because she was about to turn 18 and he cant age unless  
the band does he is 20 noodle said “2D dont leave me  
please don’t leave me! I'm the only one who can age  
here!!” she burst out into tears and she lays her head on  
2D chest he pets her hair and tries to comfort her “noodle  
i promise i won’t leave you!” i can let you not age but i  
can't you're about to be an adult and you will be stuck like  
that….. Or not noodle looked at him with a weird look  
“wha…” 2D interrupted her with a kiss it was a french kiss  
2D stopped it and said “i won’t leave you like i said”.  
-  
They sat together in their bed room  
with 2D having his arm around noodle they were cuddling  
a lot like i mean a LOT!! They would never leave the room  
murdoc wondered what was taking them so long to get  
out of there room. He decided to check it out he slung the  
door open and noodle and 2D looked confused they were  
laying in the bed cuddling like usual but 2D yelled “c'mon  
man” Murdoc screamed in a grumpy way “WE NEED TO  
GET MUSIC GOING PEOPLE ARE WAITING 2D”. 2D  
signed “fine murdoc” come on noodle we have to get  
ready for a concert noodle came up to 2D jumped up and  
kissed him 2D blushes more he enjoyed noodle’s kisses  
so much it made him blush. Then he made her and him  
-  
blush so much it ended up them just kissing each other  
Murdoc was so grumpy at them he started to hit them  
and say “come on let's go!"


End file.
